StrawberryMoon(Rewritten)
by NELLA123
Summary: (An updated version of an old story) Hermione moves to america to get away from the horrors of the wizarding world.
1. Hermione

When the pale serpentine body of Lord Voldemort; Tom Riddle, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, hit the hard stones of hogwarts the survivors erupted into cheers forever marking that moment as the end of the war. Most of them, Hermione herself included, thought that Britain was finally free to go back to normal. However, that proved to be false. Relics from the war were thrown everywhere you went, writen on the faces of everyone you saw. Once where there were smiles and bright eyes, now a perpetual sense of gloom hung in the air and touched and affected everything and everyone.

The plane rocked violently, Hermione gripped tightened on the arm of her plush seat. How muggles dealt with this on a daily bases she could only imagine. _If only we could have disapparated._ She turned her attention to the gingered haired man seated to her right. His eyes transfixed on the window. _He'll never be the same._

"What you thinking about George?" He broke away from the window to look at her. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Fred." He turned away from her. She held his hand but said nothing. What do you say to a person who had lost their other half. Wounds like that rarely healed. Sleep found her about an hour into the flight. She was standing back in Hogwarts, the familiar grey stones of the halls around her. At either end the hall disappeared into darkness. Slowly The walls moved closer and closer toward one another, with an eerie creaking noise as if they were made of wood. Hermione ran as fast as she could down the hall but it seemed there was no end to this particular hall of Hogwarts. Eventually the walls were skin tight around her, she screamed as she was being squashed. Suddenly, at the end of the hall a blonde petite stood with her bareback turned away from her. Hermione yelled for her help, and slowly the blonde turned toward her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

She was shaken awake by George. "We've landed." All around her people were either unbuckling their seatbelts, yawning, or stretching. _Her eyes were golden_ , Hermione thought before unbuckling her own seatbelt and filing in line to deplane. George moved in behind her, grabbing their bags from the overhead compartment. The line was slow moving, many people ahead of her see saw Ron and Neville restlessly leaning from foot to the other. It took a few minutes but they got off the plane and followed the signs posted inside Fork's International Airport to the taxi lane. Located on the south side of the airport, the taxi lane was crowded to breaking point with people. They moved through the crowded pushing and being pushed every step of the way. Finally that made it to the roadside, where Hermione stuck out her body and hand to hail a yellow taxi. Moments later a taxi driven by a old brown skinned man pulled up to them and he hoped out to open passenger side door for her. The boys loaded their luggage into the boot of the car as she seated herself.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked her. She had to think for a moment before the address Kingsley had told her come back to her. The ride from the airport to their new home took almost an hour due to traffic. "People just starting to get off work." The old man had informed them, honking the horn repeatedly. The traffic had begun to let up when they turned off the highway and toward a small residential area. Small independent shops were everywhere and nice little family homes. "This is a nice area."

"Yes." The driver replied "But where you're going is nicer than this." He finished as he turn down a small side road. As they continued to drive the small shops appeared less frequently as did the homes. In their place big victorian style houses popped up, each more grand and isolated than the last. The sun had started to set by the time the cab rolled to a stop at the end of the driveway of a large two story, brick-colored, Tudor style house. "Well here we are."

"You can't be serious." Neville said from the back seat.

"This is the address you gave me." The driver said laughing and stepping out of the drives side to help them grab their bags from the car. They all followed his lead. While the guys struggled with the luggage, Hermione took in the house before her. She had explicitly told Kingsley nothing too grand, good to know that he hand taken her words to heart. The house was built on what had to be a few acres of land. Plants of every variety colored the front yard. She could see a small portion of the backyard from where she was and was able to glimpse what seemed to be a pool.

The men unloaded the taxi and Neville paid the nice gentleman and together the four of them made their way up to the front door. A small white envelope was nailed neatly to the door, Hermione took it down and carefully opened it.

 _I hope your flight to America wasn't too unpleasant, having to ride in those metal death traps can make anyone uneasy I bet. Anyway, I hope you find your new home to your liking please consider it one of many gifts the wizarding world owes you._

The letter was signed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of magic to the United Kingdom. At the bottom was a postscript.

 _Harry has returned to the ministry, he looks better. Not great but better._

Tears welled up in her eyes. She hadn't seen Harry in so long, it was good to hear that he was back home. Hermione passed the note to George before wiping her eyes dry. George read the letter before passing it to Ron who in turn read it before passing it to Neville. Each had tears in their eyes by the end of it.

She pushed the door open.

The house was decorated in equal amounts of grandeur as the outside. The bedrooms were located on the second floor. Each door had a plaque with their names written on them. Each made their way to their respective rooms to unpack. Her room was large, no doubt the others were too, she threw her luggage on top of the large bed. Already fully committed to putting off unpacking for as long as possible. Instead she walked around her room. It consisted of a walk-in closet almost as big as the room itself. "What a waste." She had mutter when she saw it "I'll never own enough clothes to fill this room up." Next to the closet was an small bathroom, so she wouldn't have to share one with anyone if she didn't want to. Dressers made up the rest of her room apart from a small dark wood vanity, with what seemed to be hundreds of small boxes on it. Hermione picked up one of the small delicate boxes and recognised them for what they were, jewlery. She opened up the box to unveil a beautiful pearl necklace. The necklace was even more beautiful around her neck as she observed in the mirror. "Thank you Kingsley."

A small envelope hidden amongst the boxes caught her eyes as she stood up. She picked it up. It was sealed with green wax. On the back a name was written.

Draco L. Malfoy.

Hermione stood shocked for a moment. _Why is he writing me?_ She quickly tore open the letter. The letter was short and to the point. He had only bothered to write down a couple of words.

We're even.

Hermione crumbled up the letter and threw it aside. "I didn't do it because I wanted anything you stupid git." Hermione took off the necklace and placed it back in it's box before making her way to the boys rooms. All the rooms ended up being similar in layout to hers. Minus the separate bathroom.

Together they made their way back downstairs to the living room. George and herself took up residence on the couch that faced the television. After a couple minutes of Hermione explaining how it worked, he was flipping through the channels looking for something good to watch. Neville and Ron headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all of them, Bacon-Wrapped Rosemary Chicken Marsala. Hermione hadn't eaten yet so her stomach growled as the air began to fill with the smells of chicken, bacon and herbs and spices. She had tried to sneak a piece of bacon but her chefs were vigilant today and wouldn't allow it.

Only after diner was done and everyone was fed, Hermione decided to remind everyone that they had school tomorrow.

George just moaned "I don't see why I have to go to school. I'm old enough to be done with muggle school."

"Because I said so!" Hermione yelled at him, turning her attention to the other two boys.

"We should just drop out, we already finished bloody school Hermione!"

"Need I remind you Ronald, that we are only seventeen years old? We may have finished wizarding school but here in the muggle world we have a whole year left!"

"Besides I can't be the only one who excited to go back to school."

"Trust me you are, Hermione. You were always good at school. The top of everything. Not so much for the rest of us." Neville said. "I was only ever good at herbology and I doubt that they have that as a subject." Hermione at never thought of it like that. She had always loved learning it. It was only natural that she had jumped at the opportunity for them to return to school. It never occurred to her that her friends may not have been so inclined.

 _Shit, now I feel bad._ "Look guys, I'm sure it just going to be another boring year of work. Nothing we can't handle right?"


	2. Draco

His room was a small depressing place. No doubt the walls were painted white a long time ago but now they wear a dirty grey coat, in the places where the walls met large ants come in and out through small holes in the wall. Eating at his face whenever Draco tried to sleep at night. He was standing in the space between his bed and mirror, folding down the collar of his shirt. Today like every other day he wore black trousers, a white button up, black tie, black blazer and matching black combat boots. Black on black, the colors of an Auror.

Draco left his room and briskly made his way to the cafeteria, five floors above him. On the staircase he ran into two others dressed in black, having a lively conversation. Neither made an attempt to speak to him. Draco scowled, _why would they? Only and idiot would dare speak with Draco Malfoy, right?_

His forearm started to itch.

The cafeteria reserved for the Aurors was huge, it seat close to three hundred comfortably, there was barely half that amount there today. Unlike that of his bedroom theses walls were actually bright white _,_ as were the tile on the floor. All together it made him feel like he was stepping into a blizzard. To the left was the line for food, it was normally quite long but today barely a person stood on it.

"I can't believe he's here." A tall muscular man in front of him was saying to a rather short bald man. _Bloody hell, only here for one day potter and you're already the talk of the town._

"Same, mate!" said the short one. "Didn't he say he wasn't going to join the ranks? A matter of fact didn't he kind of em….run away?"

"Yeah." The tall one replied. "Wonder what made him come back."

 _Kingsley's orders and my wand you marons,_ he thought bitterly but kept his mouth shut. The line crept forward. "I wonder what's he's like." The short one said, sending a longing look around the room. Draco followed his eyes and landed on the man in question. Potter was seated at a table close to the exit talking to a few of their fellow Aurors.

"You think he'll be mad if I go up and talk to him?"

"Why don't you go over and find out." Draco spat. "Merlin, look at you two. Standing around gossiping like a bunch of girls!"

"Yeah whatever Deatheater." The tall one spat back before walking away, with the short one on his heels.

"You look like you're in a fantastic mood." Rayssa said sitting opposite him. Rayssa was a tall brown skinned women with a lot of feminine features. She had long black hair that normally fell in waves down to the middle of her back but today she chose to tie it into a bun. Rayssa was dressed in similar garb as Draco but instead of black pants she wear a black skirt. "You going to tell me how you got that shiner on your right eye?"

"No." Draco said going back to his meal.

"Oh boy Draco Malfoy so much fun." Rayssa said dryly "Any reason your boyfriend over there has one too?"

Draco glared at her. "Joking." she said leaving to go get her own food. He was thankful for the silence it provided in which he ate his food in peace. The eggs were runny but the barcon made up for it. He was sipping on his on juice when Rayssa retuned.

"So Kingsley sent you to bring back Harry Potter." She said between sips of her juice. "Oh to be a fly on the wall for that."

Draco's head was starting to hurt "Please change the subject." _Potter's the last thing I want to talk about._

"Gladly. So a little birdy at the jewelry store told me a certain someone sent stuff to a certain other someone."

"And who might this little birdy be?"

"Ah alas I can't tell you that."

 _I'm going to kill Blaise._ Draco should have known that he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The two of them gossiped together like old hags. Draco signed "It not what your thinking"

"Enlighten me." Rayssa asked with a smile. Draco narrowed his eyes. _How much do you know? A small portion no doubt._ What happened between him and Granger was suppose to remain between them.

"Why don't you ask Blaise?"

"Oh I did but even he won't tell me."

"Good and neither will I."

"Oh no!" Rayssa's voice was dipped in sarcasm. "I guess I must go on forever thinking that Draco Malfoy has a soft spot in his heart for bushy haired gryffindors."

"Think what you want."


	3. Hermione II

Hermione was up before her alarm clock went off but chose to wait until it did before beginning her daily routine. She stared at the the ceiling as she waited for the last few minutes to tick by. When the alarm's alarm noisily assaulted the room Hermione quickly jumped out of bed to silence it. Fully awake now she staggered to her private bathroom and striped the small t shirt and matching shorts off her body before sinking into her bathtub. Her head rested against the edge of the tub as the warm water poured in all around her, soothing her.

She let out a small sigh.

When she finished and back in her room, she wrapped a towel around her temple to dry her hair while the rest of her person was left to bare the elements. Her reflection in the mirror gave witness to the scars that still crisscrossed her small body. Some had started to fade like the ones that danced along her arms, these were only a very faint pink color. But others like the one's that marked her legs and all the way up her inner thigh were thick and jagged and red. _I was so pretty,_ she thought sadly. Hermione stepped away from the mirror and made her way to her dressers. After rummaging around for a bit she settled on a pink hoodie, black leggings and a pair of black boots of which she folded down the tops. On her neck seat a small sliver necklace. After a quick once over in the mirror she flung her backpack over one shoulder and left the room.

The house was silent. _I won't force them to go,_ Hermione decided as she started to make herself some breakfast. She hummed as she poured flour, baking powder, salt and sugar into a large bowl she found in one of the cabinets above the stove. Next came the milk, eggs and melted butter. She heard the scraping of chairs against the hardwood floor behind her as she was mixing the bowl but didn't look up from her task. "What you making?" Neville asked yawning. "Pancakes." Hermione told him before pouring out a little bit of the mix on to the frying pan, then turning to face them.

They all looked tired.

They ate their food in silence, which was normal for them seeing as the boys seemed to just inhale, rather than chew, their food. After they were done, Hermione quickly gathered up the plates and used a cleaning charm to wash and store them and together they made their way to the garage. Oddly enough the garage wasnt't attached to the house so they had to walk outside and walk across the yard to reach it. It was cold and wet out and the sky was a continual scene of grey. Inside the garage sat four cars. Three were the same, black Alfa Romeo Giulias. The fourth car was a black McLaren 500GT. When they had first discovered the cars yesterday night, there had been a envelope, sealed in green wax, pinned under the windshield wipers. After that Hermione when into a frenzy, searching every room of the house for any other unwanted "gifts" thankfully she found none.

Once you left their neighborhood, Fork's high school was only a few minutes down the road. Hermione's Mclaren drew eyes as she pulled into the school's parking lot. She slowly made her way up and down the lanes looking for a place with enough space so that all four of them could park side by side. It took her a while but she found one such space near the very back of the parking lot. Four empty parking spaces seat in between a red Toyota Prius and a small yellow Porsche 911 turbo. She parked in the space closest to the Porsche and left her car. The students closest to them all stared and whispered as they made their way to the main stairs of the building.

They passed the threshold right as a the bell rang. All at once students cleared the halls, rushing and shoving past them in their haste to get to class on time. Somehow they were pushed along with the flow of students and Hermione was separated from the boys. She tried to look back to see if she could catch a glimpse of them and maybe wave them to her but she couldn't see them anywhere. So she gave up and let the flow of the students take her where it willed.

As more and more people broke away to go to their classrooms it became easier for her to slip away, which she did, stepping off to the side and staying close to the lockers as her fellow students passed by her. She took this time to go through her backpack and find her class schedule that was buried somewhere beneath all of her books. She found the crumpled up piece of paper under her copy of _Letters from a Peruvian Women._ Her first class, coincidentally Literature, was on the floor above her. She found the nearest staircase and headed up.

The teacher had just gotten up from his desk when hermione walked through the door. "Hello." Mr. Bartlett greeted her. "You must be our new transfer student. Hermione right?"

"Yes sir." The male population seemed to perk their heads up at the sound of her heavy accent. _Dear merlin_ , she thought as she rolled her eyes. She wondered if the girls in the boy's classes were doing the same.

"Well I hope you find you time here enjoyable." Mr. Bartlett continued, smiling. "There's a seat open in the back next to miss Cullen, take it and we'll get started."

Hermione looked toward the back and saw the only empty seat in the room, next to it sat a small petite girl with pale skin and short black hair. She was staring out the window so she had a hard time getting a good look at her face. "Hello." Hermione said as she took her seat. _Why am I sweating all of sudden?_ She wiped her forehead clean with the back of her hand. Her heart seemed to be pounding against her chest as well. _What the hell is happening to me?_

The girl beside her turned an Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She was beautiful.

And a vampire, but beautiful nonetheless.

Her golden eyes gave it away immediately. "Hello." She said with a smile "I'm Alice. We're going to be best of friends."

 **A/N:This chapter was suppose to be at least twice as long and include the pack but i got lazy. Forgive me :(**


	4. Draco II

Rayssa quickly withdrew her hand, sucking on her thumb. "Ouch, Splinter!" Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the ornate peacock door knocker, that seat in the middle of the ancient wooden door. He slammed the hinge down three times and backed away. A few moments passed before the small iron wicket slid open to reveal the slanted, ghostly grey eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Password?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to kick this door down if you don't let me in." Draco said with a small smile.

"Look at that word for word." Blaise said, but didn't move immediately to open the door. Instead his eyes fell on Potter, a few feet behind them. "New friend?" Blaise whispered.

"We're on official business." Blaise raised one eyebrow at him. Draco rolled his eyes. Most pureblood families were involved in nefarious businesses, the Malfoys very much included, and that therefore made them weary of the ministry. The Zabini's were involved in more than most.

"I got to say Draco, the odds of me letting you in just dropped drastically." Blaise said laughing. He did not respond to him but just waited.

"Fine." Blaise slide the wicket shut again. A faint clicking sound passed through the door moments before it swung open to fully reveal Blaise. He was dressed in a grey and silk robe. By his bear feet and legs, he assumed his was naked underneath. "But if you're here to arrest me our friendship is over mate. Hey Ray." _Oh yeah that reminds me. We're going to have a good long talk about secrets my friend._

The three of them pushed past him and into his vestibule. A couple of portraits lined the white walls of the room. Draco recognized the bronze skinned women as Blaise's mother, Damaris. Seven others ran along the wall these people Draco didn't recognize, though he know who that had to be.

Mrs. Zabini's seven husbands.

"Ray give Potter a tour of the place would you. No doubt the prince of Malfoy here wants to talk to me alone." Blaise lead Draco through the room into the large lobby and up the grand staircase to his father's study. In the center of the room was a large desk with two chairs on either end, a large bookshelf ran along the premiere of the room. Every inch of it was filled to the brim with books. His father was alway jealous of the Zabini's secret library. It always made him mad that a house as small as theirs processed one of a kind tomes from legendary figures long past. While their own personal library was nothing but a shotty collection of third and fourth additions.

Blaise seated himself in his father's seat, draco seat opposite him. "Thanks for bringing Potter here by the way. That Fidelius charm becoming less and less effective everyday. Begin."

Draco hesitated for a moment. "I need information." he started.

"What makes you think I have want your looking for?" Blaise asked amused.

"I need to know if you heard about a guy named Abelard Meier." Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a picture of the man. He was short ugly thing.

Blaise merely glanced at the photo "Never heard of him. Sounds German."

"He is."

"Looky i'm so smart."

Draco pressed on "He's buying up a lot of dangerous dangerous materials."

"And this has to do with me how?"

"Come on mate give me something." Draco pleaded. Even though his family still had hand in the black market it was nothing like it used to be. Information wasn't as readily available like it once was, Draco needed him.

Blaise sighed "Like I said I have no idea who this man is. But if I did I would have told you that there may or may not be a deal going on later this week."

"Where?"

"Now that I do not know and that's the honest truth mate." Blaise told him.

"Thanks mate." Draco said before standing and heading toward the door.

"Hey Draco." Blaise yelled after him. Draco turned to face him and saw genuine haistation. "He's not just buying up things on the black market. He's hiring wands too."

 _What, Kingsley said nothing about this._ "How many wands?"

"An army."


	5. Quinn

Mud caked her toes and tall redwoods loomed over, almost as if guarding her as she walked. Higher up than them all was the moon.

The mother her people called it.

She weaved through the trees and felt the Thing's eyes on her. Watching her. She looked around but saw nothing. She never saw it. It came and went unpredictably but it watched her.

She came upon a dead tiger its body twisted against a redwood larger than she ever seen. Its blood ran in multiple streams from its open throat collecting into a pool around it. She felt sad. Flies swarmed the body already, looking down she saw the worms making their way over too. She crouched before the beast. Red blood covered her teak colored legs. She ran her hands across the ground bring the blood to her lips and smearing them against her pointed chin. She dipped them again and ran them over her exposed belly and through her long white hair.

She dipped her hand in the tiger's blood again and ran them over the beast's snout and said a prayer in her language. She blooded her hand and blooded its stomach and prayed again. The tiger's chest began to rise and fall. Slowly at first but more steadily each passing moment. The tiger's eyes focused on her. She giggled as the beast leapt up and pounced on her licking her face and nipping at her stomach.

She rode the next few leagues on its back, she was small enough that the tiger didn't even seem to notice she was there. It had a horrible scar on its neck but she almost had it erased when they came to the lake. It was small here but bled into the the larger river and together they went on forever.

Together they cleaned the blood of themselves, whatever she did the tiger copied her. She floated on her back so did it.

The moon was so pretty here. She watched it for a long time.

The tiger bumped into her legs and dived under the water and came up spouting water. She decided to name it River Monkey, she giggled. She wondered what they would think of him when she brought him home.

River Monkey got out of the water first. He shook off the water and patiently waited on its hind legs for her to be done. A bird landed on a nearby breach River Monkey looked longingly at it and then back at her. She laughed and shooed the big cat away. Instantly he ran after the bird. It flew from branch to branch deep into the forest River Monkey trailing close behind.

She held herself tight as the cold air washed over her, off to the right the bushes began rustled. At first she thought nothing of it until it rustled again. Out of the dark came two men. Both were dressed in long black robes. One was huge, with a square face and arms the size tree trucks. The other was long and slim and walked as gracefully as River Monkey.

She excitedly waved at them.

The long one said something to the other, then they both laughed and walked toward her. They looked as giant as the trees around her when they stopped before her. All three of them stood in silence. Suddenly the big one slapped her across the face as the slim brought his knee to her stomach and threw her on the floor.

They kicked her rapidly as she sat there crying, pleading for them to stop. Her world went dark as a foot smashed across her face.

One of men laughed.

The other screamed.

She opened her eyes just as River Monkey tore out the slim one's throat. Blood dipped from his jaws.

Slowly the beast walked toward the bigger man.

She watched as the big one pulled out a slim stick from his robes, a wand she knew.

She yelled for River Monkey to ran away but it was too late the green light him and he fell to the ground.

She let a loud scream.

He laughed like a madman and turned his attention back to her, he ran a short ways away from her when River Monkey came but he was slowly making his way back.

She raised her hand and he stopped, paralyzed. He was saying something but she didn't understand. Slowly her fingers clenched and he began to scream. She could feel him struggling against her but no matter how big he may be she we stronger.

She slowly rose to her feet, quickly she flung her arm to the left and the body followed. It crashed into a truck of a redwood. He struggled to get up but in vain, she put him under again.

The fear was in his eyes.

Now she towered over him.

He began pleading, stumbling over all his words. She bent down and brought their lips together. She kissed him hard then pulled back. He stared back at her wide eyes, clearly shocked.

"Please!" He was saying now, sweat was dripping down his face. "Have mercy!"

"No" She said in his own tongue. "Who send you?"

"Please!" The man begged but that wasn't what she wanted to hear. A long nasty slash made its way across his forehead. The man screamed. "Who send you?" she asked again.

His screams turned to laughter. "You'll never get me to talk, you bitch!" The man spat at her.

As it slowly slide down her face she closed her fist and the man's laughter turned back into screams. He screamed...until he didn't.

She flung the body into the lake where it hit the water with a splash and sank like a stone.

River Monkey's body laid at the mouth of the later. A lone tear ran down her face, he got hit with the green light there wasn't anything she could do for him.

She raised the body up and placed it in the water. It floated for a few moments then sank.


	6. Hermione III

_Calm down,_ Hermione thought. She tried to focus her attention on Mr. Smith, who was in front of the class giving his lecture about Alterity and the nature of being "other" but Hermione wasn't paying it any mind. _Calm down,_ she repeated but her stomach stayed knotted and her head dizzy. Deeply she breathed, in and out. But still her heart pounded her ribcage.

 _Calm down._ "So where are you from?" Alice the vampire whispered, she moved to touch Hermione's shoulder but she flinched away. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, Her shining gold eyes wide in shook. Alice's hand still dangled in the space between them. Slowly She lowered it to rest on her shoulder. The moment Alice's hand made contact, a small burst of blue electricity zapped her hand. A small hole was singed into the pink fabric.

Hermione's hand shot up "Mr. Bartlett." Hermione said cutting him off mid sentence. "I need to use the restroom." She didn't want for a response instead she pushed back her chair and left. She was on edge, her whole body felt alive with closest restroom was down the hall but she headed toward the stairs and went to the one a floor above.

The restroom was a gloomy light blue color, the stalls a dark gray. Fortunately for her she found it empty when she entered. She closed the large wood door behind her when she entered and charmed it with _Repello Muggletum_ so she could be alone. In the mirror she took off her hoodie to examined her shoulder, she tried her best to ignore the scars. A large part of her shoulder was bright red and was beginning to blister up.

She hissed as she touched around it before pulling her hoodie back over her head. Slowly she backed away from mirror and put her back against the wall. She stood in silence for a moment before the tears started to flow from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, she didn't want to cry but she was. She cast a quick silencing charm, then let herself fully breakdown.

The school bell rang.

 _How long have I been gone_ , she wondered. It hadn't felt like a very long time but it must have been. Outside the door she could hear students moving toward their next class. Quickly she got to her feet, smoothing out her clothes as she did so, and went over to the mirror. She looked horrible. A trail of dry tears and snot ran down her face and her eyes were red and blotchy.

As she washed her face she heard the door creak open "Hermione?" Hermione froze, Alice was reflected in the mirror standing behind her holding her backpack to her chest. Her heart began to race. "You ran off so quickly you forgot your things." She finished holding out hermione's backpack for her to take. Gingerly Hermione took it from her hands, making sure not to touch Alice.

Alice noticed.

They stared at each other "I'm sorry." Alice said. "I didn't know, if i-"

"It's fine."

"Still I'm sorry. I know you were mag-"

"Sorry I have to go get to class." Hermione left the room faster than she knew was possible. She bobbed and waved through the crowded hallway toward her next class, mathematics. This time she got to class early and picked a seat up in the front of the class. Mrs. Rivera was seated in a big losh purple chair.

She smiled at Hermione. The room gradually filled up but the seat next to her remained empty. When the classroom was mostly full Mrs. Rivera crossed the room and shut the door.

"Morning loves." Mrs. Rivera greeted them, she spoke with a slight accent. "I hope everyone's had a good first day."

The door slowly opened.

 **A/N: Sorry this is increasingly becoming a 3-4 parter haha I have essays and things due and don't want to not write for a week or two. If i do i might lose interest see my other stories lol**


	7. Everyone I

"Oh hello Edward, glad you can make it." Mrs. Rivera said as she greeted the man who walked through the door late. "Sorry i'm late professor." He said with a sad laugh. He must have felt hermione staring at him because he quickly glanced at her before focusing back on Mrs. Rivera. It was only an instant but she saw it. He was absolutely stunning if Hermione was being honest with herself. He was tall, as tall as george, with hair a brown so deep it looked red in the fluorescent light of the classroom. His face was made up of sharp angles with a body that looked as if it was chiseled from marble by some greek artist a thousand years dead. But his eyes is what made her muscles tense up and her heart race as it did in literature. _Another one_ She thought as her hand slowly inched toward her wand before she remembered that she had left it on the vanity with the boxes of jewelry.

"Just make sure it doesn't become a habit young man." Mrs. Rivera said mockingly "Please take your seat so we can began." Hermione kept her eyes trained on the whiteboard as he took the only empty seat left in the room. He didn't acknowledge her as he sat instead he placed his backpack on the floor and took out the class textbook and waited. Hermione quietly gathered herself, taking deep breaths in and out. She was determined not to run away like she did earlier, just thinking about how she had reacted made her angry. She'd been through a lot she was tougher than that. _No need to panic,_ she told herself but it was easier said than done. _If worst comes to worst I can kill him before he finishes me._

 _There won't be any need for that,_ Her heart stopped. The voice was in her head but she hadn't thought it. She looked out her periphery at the vampire seated next to her but he was focused on front of the classroom seemingly paying attention but she wasn't convinced. During one of their trips into the restricted section of the library back at Hogwarts Hermione snuck out a fascinating book entitled _A Complete History of The Dark Creatures That Roam The Earth,_ it was slightly biased, it was written by a pro-wizard pureblood three hundred years ago, it detailed creatures like centaurs and giants as brutal savages something she knew first hand wasn't the case. But she distinctly remembered reading a passage on vampires that claimed that when someone was turned a small percentage developed magical abilities. These abilities ranged in form and she couldn't figure out why mental invasion couldn't be one of them.

Hermione looked out the side of her eye as she placed walls around her mind closing it off to the outside, Edward frowned but didn't take his attention off of Mrs. Rivera. _Two can play at this game_ she thought before silently casting Legilimency. _If you ever reach into my thoughts again i'll kill you and every other vampire at this school._ Edward's head snapped to her quicker than she thought possible, his eyes wide in shock. She could feel him trying to push against the barrier that shielded her mind and forcefully pushed him away. _Last warning._ He nodded slightly and the prying stopped. The rest of the class went by uneventful. Mrs. Rivera forced Hermione to introduce herself to the class even going as far to suggest that if she needed help with anything to just ask Edward. "It wasn't too long ago that Mr. Cullen was the new kid around here." Edward groaned "Oh you be quiet."Hermione decided she liked her. After that she handed out the class syllabus which she said need to be signed by their parents but she figured Wendell and Monica Wikins was out of the question. Nothing a quick forgery spell won't fix however. Mr. Rivera was in the middle of writing down formulas when Hermione felt the pushing again. It wasn't as forcefully like it was the first time, actually it wasn't so much pushing as it was well… knocking. A consistent soft thud on the outside of her consciousness. Hermione balled up her fist hard enough to crack her pencil in half. Then the ball rang and the thuds stopped and she was out the door.

xxxxxxxx

"An army?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and drank from one of the glasses he had summoned after he had told him. "If it walks like a duck."

"When you say an army, just how many-"

"Draco." Blaise put his glass down on the desk. "Leave my house." And there it was, there was a common understanding amongst Slytherins. You never pry. Ever. When you're apart of a house where all the members are apart of the underworld in some way you needed a rule like this. Draco stood, he didn't know why he thought it would be any different. Blaise actually gave him more than he should have. If the tables were turned Draco wasn't sure if he would have even gave that much.

He drowned his glass of whiskey and slammed it on the desk. "Easy." Blaise said lazily. Draco walked out the office and rested along the railing. Rayssa was looking through one of the bookshelves that lined the walls of the lobby below. _Merlin there's book everywhere._ "Where is Potter?"

"He left. Do you think Blaise will be mad if I took this book home with me?"

"Yes!" Blaise yelled from the room behind him.

"What do you mean he just left."

"Come on Blaise, I always bring them back!"

"I do not care."

"Rayssa." Draco said trying to get her attention on him.

"But you won't even read this one, it's a sappy Veela novela!"

"That's my mother's then, you gonna have to take it up with her."

"Sounds like you just gave me permission Blasie!"

"I swear I'm going to Jinx you."

"Demi loves me, she's not going to say no. Why are you making me jump through quidditch hoops just let me-" Rayssa shielded the stun he sent at her effortlessly. "What is your problem Malfoy!" Rayssa screamed as she stormed up the stairs after him.

"You are you fucking child!" Draco could see that she was angry but he stood his ground.

"Don't you call me a fucking child. So Potter left so what? I'm no ones fucking babysitter, I don't know where he is you want him you go find him!" When she reached him she gave him a hard shove. He used the railing to steady himself. By the time he was focused on Rayssa again to was too late to react to her wand being pointed at him. The stun sent him into the railing again and he fell to the ground, knocking all the air out of him.

By this time Blaise came out of the office and stood between them. "Calm down Ray, go ahead take the book if you want."

"Keep your damn book." Was the last thing she said before she disapperated.

Blaise helped his friend off the ground "I'm curious, just how long have you known Ray?"

"My whole life." Draco said wiping blood from his lip.

"And how many times have you beaten her in a dual?"

"Zero."

"Okay, now you're starting to realize how stupid you were to attack her right?"

"All I realize is that she has anger issues" he replied, while holding his stomach.

"Glad you think this is funny mate. You know she wasn't done right? If I hadn't stepped in between you guys she would have kept going and do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of wood."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco rested his shoulder on the wall.

xxxxxxxx


	8. Hermione IV

_40 minutes_. Her seat had a clear view of the parking lot and she could see her black Mclaren from where she sat. Try as she might it was all she could bring herself to think about. _39 minutes._ Her first day had left her exhausted. First there had been the initial shock of having Alice, a vampire, in what was supposed to be a normal muggle class. Then there was Edward who, despite her warning, was still trying to enter her mind. They had had lunch after Mrs. Rivera's math class. After she repaired her torn hoodie and an initial period of being completely lost she eventually found the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large enough to easily house a couple hundred people comforably and upon walking in she immediately felt him trying to sneak his way past her walls. Quickly she tried to search for him but the never ending sea of students who were either walking to get their food or find their seats made it impossible to locate him. With no other options she sighed and re-strengthened them. It did nothing to stop the thuds. _It could be worse_ , she thought as she made her way to the toward the far end of the hall where the food was being served.

Her stomach lurched as she watched the heavy set lunch lady plop a large spoon of mush, the sign said it was mashed potatoes but she wasn't entirely convinced, and what she eventually guessed was meatloaf on to her tray. "Thank you." she forced herself to say and went to find a place to sit. She looked for any sign of the boys but eventually gave up and picked an empty table toward the back and prayed that they would find her instead. She tried a spoonful of both the mashed potatoes and meatloaf and pushed her tray aside. Reminding her growling stomach that their were still plenty of leftover pancakes at the house, she rested her head on the table. Her magic was still on edge from earlier and it was tiring.

After a few moments she heard someone sit opposite her, looking up she expected to see on of the boys but instead the person who seat there had long chestnut hair and red lips.

She couldn't help the loud groan that escaped her lips. _There's more of them._ They stared at each other for a moment. Whoever this was gave off the demeanor of someone who wasn't particularly nice…that is until she pulled a small lunchbox from inside her backpack and slide it across to her. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

The vampire rolled her eyes. "Alice stayed up all night baking them but was too afraid to come over herself. Apparently something happened this morning." There was a bit of bite in her tone when she said the last bit. Out of awkwardness more than anything she opened the lunchbox to reveal four ziplock bags filled to the brim with tiny chocolate chip cookies. _Four bags_. For the four of them. Alice's words from that morning played back to her _"We're going to be the best of friends."_

The question was out before she could help herself. "How did you know we'll be here?" As far as she knew only a hand few of order members were told about they're plan to move away.

She only shrugged "Not my place to say."

As quickly as she came she stood to leave. "If I see your friends i'll send them your way."

She took one step away before Hermione spoke up to stop her, slowly she turned back to her with a small smirk on her face. "Please tell Alice thank you for us."

"Don't worry you'll have a chance to tell her yourself." was all she said before turning again to leave.

Until Hermione stopped her again. She ignored the pain in her shoulder as she extended her hand to the vampire. "Hermione."

She didn't take her hand but smiled. "Rosalie." again Rosalie turned to leave and again Hermione stopped her.

She turned back around this time cleared irritated, she must have saw the look in Hermione's eyes because she quickly softened her face. Hermione couldn't look her in the eyes when she asked "Can you tell Edward to stop?"

Rosalie eyes turned cold as stone before she nodded and stormed off.

"Hermione?" Jordan called from her side bring her back to the present. She was in biology class now and their teacher had paired the class together to work on an experiment. What experiment she couldn't say.

"Sorry." Hermione told him trying her best to focus all her attention on the task at hand. "Where were we?"

"No problem." Jordan said smiling. He was dark skinned and tall with braided hair that he kept in a bun atop his head. "You seemed a bit distracted so I did all the measurements, hope that's okay." he told her.

"Yes." Hermione said, a bit ashamed "Thank you."

"No problem." He said again with another smile, this time she noticed the dimples that played on both his cheeks. "It's your first day you must be anxious."

You have no idea. "A little." she offered.

"Well, there's this party tonight, you knowing big, at my buddy TJ's house. You should come. I can introduce you to a few people."

A party? That's the last thing I want to do. Jordan must have seen the hesitation on her face. "Oh nevermind. Its okay, you probably just want to get the day over wi-" He stopped so abruptly it confused her. "Wow."

"What?" He wasn't even looking at her but rather past her, out the window. What appeared to be a large honey brown dog was pacing back and forth in front of her car.

"Is -is that a wolf?" Hermione leaned forward in her seat and saw that what she had mistaken for a very large dog was in fact a wolf.

"I didn't know you had wolves out here." Hermione said turning to face Jordan than back at the wolf. By now it had moved on to sniffing Ron's car.

"We do but they usually never come this far up. Normally they stay near the Rez."

"Rez?"

"Yeah the Quileute tribe owns some land near the edge of town. They-" The final school bell interrupted him and caused the large wolf the run off as students began pouring out the mouth of the school.

"Oh well." Jordan said packing up his school supplies and gathering up their group work. "Weird. I'll have to give Jacob a call later. He'll probably know why it was here. I swear he's part wolf himself. I'll hand our work in for us."


	9. Hermione V

"There she is." Neville whispered to her nochantly nodding toward a tall slender girl with blonde hair and olive skin, talking to her friends. Jayne or something like that, she couldn't remember. She was tired. It had already been well past midnight when Neville knocked on her door. She was still rubbing the cold out of her eyes when she opened the door to reveal Neville, dressed in a nice shirt and black denim jeans.

"What's up?" she asked confused.

He wouldn't look at her, instead somewhere off to the side of her. "I- um" he started and stopped. Hermione just smiled and waited for him to continue. Puberty may have hit him like a truck and the war made him, and all of us, grow up too fast but every so often the small, scared and clumsy boy she met so many years before peeks his head above the surface. He took a deep breath and started over and told her that he got on with a girl in one of his classes and she had invited him to a party and he wanted her to come with him.

"Why me?" she asked even more confused. She wasn't really a party person… and neither was Neville when she thought about it.

Neville chuckled. "Why not? You know Ron's a shit wingman and George… well I don't want to talk about George."

Neither did she.

The wood of the door was cold against her forehead "Okay, give me a second to get dressed." she told him and closed it softly. Slowly she made it back to her bed and found her wand stashed underneath her pillow.

With a flick she made her bed and went to her closet. The clothes she had brought with her had only been enough to fill a third of the room. But somehow it still felt like too much. _Where is ginny when you need her?_ she signed _I should at least look nice for Neville_. Her outfit was a black band hoodie, cropped low enough to hide the scars she had around her torso but still showed a bit of skin, and black leggings.

She had found a ornate gold bracelet with a single blue gem, amough the jewelry Malfoy had sent her. After the years of bad blood between them you would think that any sign of him would bother her but in truth it didn't. She promised forgiveness.

And he forgave you, a small voice reminded her.

"She's pretty."

"Thanks." he said nervously. He took a small sip from his cup. "Ugh, what in this?"

"Muggle firewhiskey." she told him taking a sip from her own. It really did taste vile.

Jayne must of felt them staring at her because she quickly looked their way. She smiled when she recognized Neville and broke away from her friends.

"You made it!" she exclaimed, when they came together. When she was this close Hermione could see that she had been wrong about her. She wasn't just pretty she was beautiful. Her hair would have gone down the entirety of her back if it wasn't in braid. Eyes the color of the sky through her as she said "Hey, i'm Jayne."

"Hermione." The way they moved closer to each other, didn't go unnoticed. "How do you like here so far?" She asked.

"Its okay so far. Might take some time getting used to."

Jayne smiled. "Defintently, I still remember when I first moved here. It must have took me months before i could even find my way home from school."

"Oh really? Where are you from."

"Mississippi."

"Wow." Neville broke in "But you don't have an accent."

"Why, yes I do Mister Longbottom." Jayne said in a southern accent moving even closer to him. Neville twisted his arm around her. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was happy for him, it had been a long time since she had seen Neville even talk to a girl.

Hermione stuck around just long enough so it wouldn't be rude to excuse herself and left Neville and Jayne alone.

She went to go do what do always did when she was alone and bored, explore. From the living room she sought out the kitchen. The combination of the number of people and just how large the house was meant that she ended up lost despite herself. _Why is everyone so rich here?_

"Excuse me." she said, stopping a boy as he walked past her. He turned to her confused. "Can you show me where the kitchen is?"

Slowly he lead her back the way she had came and down the stairs. "Here you are." the lad said giving her a bit of a courtesy. "Cheesy I know but its all I had."

"Ryan. You're lovable class clown and host."

"Hermion-"

"I know who you are. You've guys were all anyone would talk about today at school. What utter boredom." Ryan said as handed her a drink from the bar. "I thought I saw the other one down stairs talking to Jayne…. I mean if that's what he wants. Where are the other two, the tall one and the freaky one."

 _The freaky one?_ Was he talking about George?

"Listen here motherfucker. Don't you ever call him a freak. You understand me?" Hermione roared at him. Her outburst draw every eye in the room as turned at whispered to each other.

Ryan simply looked at her bored. "You done?"

 _No i'm not done._ She was about to start up again until a large boy with long black hair burst through the threshold holding a steel drum.

He suddenly stopped. She was surprised to see Jordan appear by his side along with a small group. "Everything alright?" the boy asked as he placed the drum down on the table. There was a funnel attached to it that she hadn't noticed before.

"Everything's cool, Jacob." Ryan said narrowing his eyes at him but he did take a small step away from her. "What are you doing here anyway? I don't remember inviting you."

Jacob shrugged. "And was I just supposed to miss out on the fun? No way."

"At least you brought a keg." Ryan grumbled before exclaiming "Alright you pieces of shit lets get this shit started!" The crowd began to cheer and chant until he put the funnel to his mouth but quickly take it away again. His eyes met hers before smiling and turning back to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He yelled jumping on the table. "This here is Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes at him. _What are you doing._ "Everyone give it up for Hermione. There we go. Now I would be a horrible host if I didn't let the newest member of the Forks High family get first dibs."

They began chanting her name "Hermine, Hermione!"

"No really I-"

"What so you came to a party not to have fun?" Ryan cut her off.

 _Fuck this guy._

Hermione was absolutely positive that had Voldemort known just how much fun keg stands were, he would have held muggles in much higher esteem. "Whoa." Jordan and Jacob screamed has Ryan and some random girl tried to keep her up right. She drank until she gagged and it went all over her. Everything was spinning and she felt dizzy when she was done but she felt amazing.

Ryan picked her up and spun her around "There we go. Everyone a round of applause for Hermione! Next!"

His eye fell on Neville and Jayne in the corner of the room. They had caused quite a scene causing more and more people to crowd the room. They exchanged looks before Neville signed and made his toward the Keg.


End file.
